In a typical semiconductor process, multiple mutually exclusive process steps are used to produce separate semiconductor devices. For example, dedicated photolithographic, masking, and ion implantation process steps are often used to produce a polysilicon resistor within a semiconductor process. As another example, dedicated photolithographic masking and ion implantation process steps may be specifically adjusted for production of a bipolar junction transistor in a semiconductor process. These dedicated process steps can increase the cost and cycle time of individual wafers by as much as 5% or more, which can be significant both in terms of product gross margin and fab capacity. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.